Dignity
by Fragments of Light
Summary: Bahkan jika aku harus mengakhiri hidupku sendiri, aku akan mati sebagai seorang ratu. Pikiran Zhen Ji saat jemarinya melingkar di pangkal pedang sang suami, siap untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Rated T for character death.


Bahkan jika aku harus mengakhiri hidupku sendiri, aku akan mati sebagai seorang ratu. Pikiran Zhen Ji saat jemarinya melingkar di pangkal pedang sang suami, siap untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

**DISCLAIMER: SAYA BUKAN KOEI, JADI SAYA GA PUNYA DYNASTY WARRIORS.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi, Zhen Ji. Demikian perintahku, sebagai Kaisar Wei:<em>

_Akhiri hidupmu malam ini."_

Jemariku gemetar membaca surat dari suamiku, sang kaisar, yang dikirim dengan sebilah pedang. Pedang imperial, pedang kerajaan. Surat itu begitu dingin, seperti es. Surat itu terlepas dari genggamanku, jatuh ke lantai dan mendarat di dekat sepatuku. Seperti disayat pedang rasanya, ketika mengetahui orang yang paling kau cintai tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Lututku yang gemetar kupaksakan berjalan ke arah kasurku, lalu aku terduduk di pinggir kasurku. Ya, mataku tidak menipuku. Aku baru saja membaca perintah paling mengerikan yang bisa diberikan seorang suami pada sang istri; untuk mengakhiri hidupku sendiri. Mataku panas, dan tanganku mencengkram dadaku, seakan sebilah pedang tak terlihat telah menancap di sana. Air mata dengan segera meleleh di pipiku, menghilangkan dandananku yang telah terpoles rapi. Cao Pi, sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi? Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman pedih terulas di bibirku. Tentu, sejak Guo Nuwang menjadi selir kesayangannya. Kecantikanku tidak dapat menandinginya, karena tentu saja aku sudah berumur. Aku sudah tidak muda seperti dulu, kecantikanku sudah memudar. Betapa kecantikan lahiriah itu pergi dengan cepat! Aku yang dulu adalah salah satu yang tercantik di antara yang tercantik, sekarang sudah tidak lebih dari apel tua yang sudah keriput. Tentu, di usiaku yang nyaris menginjak empat puluh ini, aku sudah tidak secantik dulu.

Aku menghapus air mataku dengan punggung telapak tanganku. Tentu, suamiku sudah menghancurkan hatiku. Ia tidak setia denganku, dan malah memilih Guo Nuwang sebagai wanita yang akan menghabiskan malam bersamanya. Tidak pernah aku dipanggil sejak wanita itu masuk ke istana. Aku tinggal dalam keheningan, menunggu. Aku ditinggalkannya, aku dilukainya. Dihancurkan, dilemparkan. Pecah dan berantakan. Itulah aku sekarang. Betul, suamiku sudah menghancurkanku. Ia tidak mencintaiku lagi. Tapi rasaku padanya tidak akan pernah hilang, sebab Cao Rui, anakku yang tersayang, mewarisi darah suamiku dalam dirinya, darah suamiku mengalir deras dalam setiap inci tubuhnya. Mungkin aku bisa menyumpahinya karena telah menyakiti hatiku dan hati anakku, mungkin aku bisa mengutuknya untuk tidak mempunyai keturunan dengan Nuwang, mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya nanti jika aku telah terpisah dari badan ini, tetapi percayalah kepadaku, aku tidak akan pernah dan tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencintainya.

Lonceng kematianku akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus-menerus meratapi nasib seperti ini, terduduk lemas tak berdaya. Maka aku bangun, dan merapikan bajuku. Tidak, aku tidak akan mengeluh, meratapi nasib, atau menangis. Aku akan meruntuhkan semua yang digambarkan Nuwang tentangku pada suamiku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah meja rias, dan memoles ulang dandananku yang terhapus karena air mata. Kuraih secarik perkamen dan pena bulu, dan kutulis surat untuk Cao Rui. Ia harus menjadi penerusku, menggantikan ayahnya yang akan menyusulku sebentar lagi. Kupesankan juga bahwa ia tidak boleh mendendam pada sang ayah yang telah memerintahkan ibunya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri, ia harus tetap menghormati dan menyayangi suamiku, sebab aku pun masih mencintainya. Waktuku semakin dekat. Cao Pi tidak mau melihatku hidup setelah lewat pukul delapan malam.

Kulipat surat itu, lalu kuletakkan di tempat biasa aku menyimpan serulingku. Sebentar lagi, jemari ini tidak akan bisa menggenggam seruling itu lagi, mulut ini tidak akan bisa memainkan nada-nada dari alat musik itu lagi, tapi melodinya akan selalu berkumandang dalam benak anakku ketika ia melihat seruling peninggalan ibunya. Aku menghela napas dalam, lalu berjalan ke arah tempat aku menyimpan pedang yang dikirimkan Cao Pi kepadaku, pedang untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Lonceng kematianku berdentang, menandakan waktu eksekusi atas diriku sudah tiba. Ironisnya, yang akan menjalankannya adalah diriku sendiri. Aku akan mengeksekusi diriku sendiri, akan mengakhiri hidupku dengan tangan ini.

Apakah aku menyesal? Tidak. Aku tidak menyesal telah memilih jalan ini. Aku tetaplah pengantin wanita Cao Pi yang paling pertama, tetap yang terutama, sebab akulah wanita pertama yang menghabiskan malam bersamanya di atas tempat tidur. Akulah wanita pertama yang mendapatkan hatinya, wanita pertama yang menjadi ratu dalam hatinya. Sementara aku melepaskan sarung pedang yang ada dalam genggamanku, pantulan wajahku terpancar jelas di dalam cahaya remang-remang. Kulihat mataku sendiri dan menyadarinya. Ya, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi. Aku tidak akan lengah, tidak untuk saat terakhir seperti ini. Aku tidak akan menangis, Cao Pi dan Nuwang tidak akan melihat jejak air mata di pipiku ketika mereka menengok ke dalam kamar ini dan menelisik mayatku.

Bahkan jika aku mati, aku akan mati seperti ratu. Aku akan mati dengan terhormat, dengan penuh penyerahan diri dan ketulusan hati. Aku akan mati, sama seperti dengan cara aku hidup, dengan harga diri, dengan kebanggaan tersemat di dadaku. Orang akan mengingatku sebagai Zhen Ji, yang mati atas perintah suaminya dengan ketulusan hati.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba kepingin bikin fic pairing ini. Yah, fakta sejarah:

1. Guo Nuwang itu selir Cao Pi yang paling disayang Cao Pi, dan ini cewe emang mulutnya entah gimana, dia menghasut Cao Pi supaya dia ngeluarin surat buat nyuruh Lady Zhen bunuh diri.

2. Lady Zhen meninggal 226 AD, lahir 188 AD, menurut data Koei Wikia. Jadi Lady Zhen meninggal umur 38 tahun.

Mind to R & R, ppl?  
><em><strong>~Fragments of Light~<strong>_


End file.
